


Stockholm

by RazzRazzRazz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Complete, Drama, Love, M/M, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzRazzRazz/pseuds/RazzRazzRazz
Summary: There, in that blue little house in Stockholm. That's where Patrick lives. Together with his boyfriend, Pete.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you are triggered by guns and/or emotional manipulation

There, in that small blue house at the end of the road. That's where Patrick lived. He lived there together with his dog, Snuffles, and his boyfriend, Pete. Pete wasn't nice. Well, he hadn't been, at first. But now he really was and Patrick was in love with him. He barely ever dreamed of those times Pete had held him at gunpoint.

When he did, he just looked at Pete until the nightmares went away. Pete was there to protect him. He'd said so himself, and Patrick believed him.

The house was Patrick's dream house. It was on a nice street in Stockholm, Patrick's dream city. He'd wanted to move there ever since he'd met Pete and now he was there. With his dog and dream man.

Though the dreams Pete appeared in were never really good. Patrick just chose not to think about that.

With all things considered, Patrick really thought he had a dream life. He was happy, really he was.


	2. that day.

That day that Pete had found Patrick, Patrick's entire life had been changed. He hadn't had any contact with his parents ever since that and it made him sad. But Pete said it was for his own good.

Patrick just believed him because he didn't think that Pete would just take him away without having a good reason for it. Pete was nice and kind and he usually never got angry, or upset at all. Except for when it came to Patrick trying to contact his parents. Pete said his parents were bad people and that he was just trying to protect Patrick.

Patrick remembered how Pete had yelled at him, that one time he'd tried to call his mom. He had really been furious and Patrick had learned his lesson.

He just wanted to keep Pete happy because then there was no yelling.


	3. moving away.

Patrick hadn't always lived in Stockholm. For most of his life, he'd lived in a small town in New York and he had planned on living there for the rest of his life. But then Pete had appeared in his life and he'd told him just how great Stockholm would be.

Patrick agreed that Sweden was a beautiful country, but moving there had been too big of a commitment. He didn't speak the language, knew nothing about the culture and he didn't want to leave his family behind.

And yet Pete had persuaded him into moving there. It honestly wasn't too bad, either. His parents hadn't tried to contact him ever since he'd gotten there and Patrick was sad, but he had learned how to live with it.


	4. escape.

Patrick didn't remember exactly how he'd met Pete. He just knew that one day he'd woken up in the middle of a cabin in the woods and that Pete had been there.

The woods had looked a little like the woods Patrick walked in a lot when he needed to get out of the house. It always made Pete angry though. He said that it was dangerous to go out and that Patrick could get him in trouble. Patrick didn't know how he could do that.

He still went on his walks through the woods because he didn't like being inside all day long. Pete wasn't home a lot anyway, so he couldn't check on him all the time.

The one time he'd secretly gotten out of the house and Pete had found out, he had really been in trouble, though. Pete had yelled at him and locked him in the bedroom. But he was willing to risk it, at this point. Maybe one day he wouldn't come back.


	5. the future

Patrick really didn't know if he would have to live his life the way Pete wanted him to for the rest of his life. He didn't want to stay inside, not have a job, or social life for the rest of his life.

He wanted to be able to go walk with their dog and talk to his friends and family. And he wanted to get married to Pete, but not if his parents couldn't be there.

His only chance at a normal life seemed to be to leave Pete and leave his dream life, maybe move back to America. But he was afraid that he would miss Pete too much, or that Pete would find him and get angry at him.

He really was in love with Pete, but he just didn't love the way Pete wanted him to live his life.


	6. the end.

Patrick had decided. He was going to leave for once and for all. He had packed all his bags and he still had three hours before Pete came home.

He and Pete had been in a fight the night before after Patrick had asked him for more freedom. Pete had told him he didn't need freedom.

Patrick grabs his bags, passport, and wallet before he calls for Snuffles, to say goodbye. He was sad that he had to say goodbye to Snuffles, but he knew that it was better.

He opens the front door, gasping when he sees Pete standing there, key in hand. He had obviously been about to unlock the front door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asks in a stern voice and Patrick immediately starts shaking, trying to come up with an excuse that would sound believable.

"B-Baby...." He just mumbles softly and Pete pushes him backward until he's stood with his back against the wall.

"What are you doing??" He repeats and Patrick just shakes his head, not wanting to answer the question. Though Pete had never put his hands on Patrick before, he really looked like he was about to hit him.

"Stay here," he says before walking out of the hall and Patrick stays frozen into place. He felt terrified and curious at the same time. He didn't know what Pete was gonna do, or why he had to stay in the hallway, but he definitely wasn't going to move.

When Pete comes back, he's holding his gun and Patrick just looks terrified, stepping towards the door, but Pete shakes his head.

"Don't you dare," he says in a threatening voice and Patrick nods, looking at Pete with big eyes.

"Patrick, you can't just run," Pete suddenly says in a soft voice, just stroking Patrick's cheek softly and he gives Patrick a soft smile.

"You know I'm just doing this to protect you, right?" He asks and Patrick nods slowly, still shaking and he starts to tear up a little.

"Hey, come on," Pete says, pulling Patrick into a hug and Patrick just drops his bags, wrapping his arms around Pete.

As much as he wanted to leave, he knew he couldn't live without Pete. He didn't care about the gun Pete put to his head from time to time, or all the rules and threats.

He was gonna stay there, in Stockholm, with the man he thought he loved.


End file.
